


Ты

by Plastic_Mind



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind





	Ты

В круговерти осенних листьев  
Ты взахлёб дышишь мною,  
Разбросавшим по небу ворох  
Заблудившихся в прошлом писем.

Ты зовёшь сквозь терпкий ветер,  
Расплескавшийся в сумраке ночи,  
Разметав снов моих обёртки  
По атласным шелкам, как бисер.

В предрассветных города грёзах  
Ищешь наши с тобой лица  
И наощупь тушишь лета  
Аромат, заблудившийся в мыслях.

Хрупко-робко пишешь: "Где ты", —  
На асфальтах другого мира  
И по меркам чужого тела  
Ты для меня шьёшь нежность.

Ведь в засвеченной фотоленте  
Одного на двоих сердца  
Ты, как слепок моих крыльев,  
Лишь на шаг позади в небе.


End file.
